Red Dawn: Reunion Island Vacation
by Nyame
Summary: The Akatsuki disbanded sixteen years ago. Now, they’re having a reunion vacation with their kids. It was probably the stupidest idea Pein ever thought of…seriously. HidaKona OC Pairings


Summary: The Akatsuki disbanded sixteen years ago. Now, they're having a reunion vacation with their kids. It was probably the stupidest idea Pein ever thought of…seriously. HidaKona OC Pairings

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I no own any shows that may come up in the story.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

(Sixteen years ago)

"I am disbanding the organization." announced Pein.

"What!?!" screamed everyone.

"Why the fucking hell would you do that!!!?" (Guess who it is XD)

"We went bankrupt."

Silence.

Everyone turned to Kakuzu.

He had a blank look on his face and just sat still. After two minutes Tobi poked him. He went down like a waterfall was falling on top of him.

"Tobi wants to know if Kakuzu-sempai is alive."

Deidara kneeled down and put his head on his chest. Only one heart was beating. He then got up, sat on top of Kakuzu, and preceded to slap the stitched man silly. After five slaps Kakuzu woke up.

"He's alive, un." the bomber said before attempting to slap Kakuzu again.

The masked man grabbed his hand and broke it. Poor Dei-chan howled in pain.

"What was that for, un?"

"I didn't want more drool on my face."

It was true. Because of Deidara's hand-mouths, drool was soaking in Kakuzu's mask.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, I have contacted your villages. Each of you is allowed to go back, but you will have to be on probation. Now go to your rooms and pack your bags. Each of you is leaving for your old village tomorrow morning."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Now)

Hidan was sorting through his mail. He was living a normal shinobi life with his extended family ever since the Akatsuki disbanded.

The day he got back to Yugakure he went to a bar and got drunk. Then some whore took advantage of him and got him in bed. Next thing you know she was pregnant with his kid. Knowing what could happen if she raised the child and found out about her powers, he decided to marry her.

After a few years after his daughter's birth, which he opted to name Hicha, his 'wife' started abusing her suddenly. Then, one night, his 'wife' tried to assault Hicha but was killed by Hidan in front of his daughter's eyes. While he was trying to calm down his daughter, the body of his 'wife' poofed and a different person appeared. This was not his wife.

Next thing you know a knock on his door.

It was his sister. She told them that their wife had found out about the family's true power, but decided to keep it to herself. Then somehow the current Yukage found out and sent jounin to kidnap the whole family. His wife found out and tried to get to the compound to warn them, but the jounin found her. They attacked and she barely got out. With all the strength she got to the compound. Cleopatra-sama found her and attempted to heal her, but it was too late. The last words she spoke were that she loved him and Hicha. That's when the jounin got here.

Both Hidan and Hicha went into blind rage. Next thing you know, bodies littered the floor of the family compound, Cleo was Yukage, and Hicha was crying her sorrow out in her bedroom or a week.

It's been twelve years ever since it happened. His daughter was now sixteen. Life was normal. Even though his daughter surpassed him in power, it was expected. Nothing was going to change his simple life as far as he could see.

He opened a letter addressed to him, unfolded its contents, and then started to read.

_Dear fellow Akatsuki member,_

_It has been sixteen years since we disbanded and I feel that it has been too long since all of us have been together. So, I invite you all to a two week vacation on my private island. I request that you bring someone with you, preferably your child if you have one. Contact me if you are unable to attend. I expect to see you on the 11__th__ of April, Saturday at 11 a.m. __**SHARP**__. The address of the dock is on the bottom._

_Sincerely,_

_Pein_

Scratch that last thought.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Konoha Harbor)

"Why the fuckin' hell are we going to this damn reunion Dad?" asked Hicha.

She and her father were walking down the street to the dock while carrying one piece of luggage in each of their hands. Hidan was wearing a simple black, sleeveless shirt, with a pair of khaki shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. Hicha was wearing a black, loose, spaghetti-strap top that ended just underneath her chest and showed off her big tits, with khaki shorts, and black shinobi sandals. Hicha's long silver hair was in its usual ponytail, Hidan's was gelled and slicked back as always. Men were drooling at the sight of Hicha, causing Hidan to glare at them.

"Because I we don't have anything else better to my little bitch of a goreijou." replied the man.

Hicha was apparently offended of being called a bitch.

"Oi, who you calling a bitch, you shitty, bastardized excuse of a fucking father!?"

"You know what I'm talking about, ya damn slut!!"

"At least I didn't an all-guy-and-one-girl organization that wore cloaks with frilly clouds on them, nail polish, and straw hats with _bells_. I'm surprised that no one accused you of being gay!"

"Whatever you say _princess_, at least I don't use a bunch of metal dragons that can barely _move_, in battle!!!"

"That's it!!" Hicha set down the luggage she was carrying, ran over to Hidan and threw a punch, successfully starting a fight with her father…again. They continued to fight for five minutes with Hidan getting a black eye, and a few bruises, while Hicha a couple of cuts, until familiar voice to Hidan stopped them.

"Hidan, are you getting ass kicked by a girl!?"

Hidan looked up from his place on the ground to see Kakuzu, with a boy a little shorter than him, probably a few inches taller than himself. Both were wearing a pair of black shorts, sandals and a white shirt. They also had the same mask. Kakuzu and the boy were so identical that it was scary. The only difference was height and their eyes. While, Kakuzu's irises were green, the boy's was an eerie yellow. With all this, Hidan came to the conclusion that the boy was Kakuzu's son. His thoughts were broken however by the sounds of laughter coming out of Kakuzu's mouth.

"What the hell are you laughin' at stitches!?"

It took a few seconds but, the masked man was finally able to answer. "The fact that you're so weak you got ass kicked by a girl!!" His son sighed, mumbling something about "Sexist father doesn't even know that a girl can kick his ass if she wanted to".

"_**SEXIST!!!!!**_"

Both men watched as Hicha proceeded to beat the shit of Kakuzu. As soon as she finished and turned around though, she bumped into Kakuzu's son.

"Oi! Watch, were you're going you fucking…bastard…"

"Watch where you're going…bitch…"

**Hicha's Pov**

'OMJ! OMJ! OMJ! He is so fucking hot.' I thought. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. He was just so fucking hot and muscular. 'I think I'm in love.' I started fiddling with my fingers (Like Hinata) and averted my gaze.

**Kaisho's Pov**

'Long, smooth legs, perfect skin, big tits, the most brilliant and curvy body I've ever seen…I think I'm in love.' Now there's something to stare at. Blood rushed to my cheeks. I was blushing. I put my hands in my pockets and started scratching the back of my head.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm Hicha Royala."

"Kaisho, just Kaisho."

All while this was happening, Hidan and a beaten Kakuzu watched with disbelieving eyes.

'Please tell me that Hicha doesn't have a crush on Kakuzu's son.'

'Please tell me that Kaisho doesn't have a crush on Hidan's daughter.'

"So you have to go to this fucking reunion thing too." Asked Hicha

"Yeah."

"W-Want t-to w-w-walk there t-together?"

"S-S-Sure."

"O-Okay," Hicha then turned to the Zombie brothers "You two idiots! Grab our bags, and start moving your asses."

"Or what?" sneered Hidan.

"Or I'll show you what those metal dragons can _really_ do." She spoke in a dangerously sweet voice.

Hidan's face lit up with fear, knowing not to mess with Hicha when she acts like that. Kakuzu's did as well, not wanting to get another beating. Both immortals instantly ran, got the bags, and came back. And the group of four immortals walked to the dock together.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Like? Then R&R!! Later!!!**


End file.
